


End of Peace

by Palizinha



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Bail Organa's last moments, F/M, light spoilers for Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After leaving the Rebellion's base, Bail Organa watches the sky be filled with green.





	

Leaving Yavin had been necessary. Under his orders, Alderaan had left the Peace behind years ago – the Delegation of 2000 had been the start of it, but as soon as Palpatine declared himself Emperor, he and Senator Mothma, alongside trusted Senators and later aided by Ahsoka’s intelligence network, started building up the Rebellion, piece by piece. Alderaan was one of its main assets, but most of the population wasn’t aware of the extent of that.

They weren’t aware that Alderaan provided weapons for the Rebellion, amongst other things. With the Death Star on the loom, with so much hanging in line, it was time to come clean.

To tell their people that there would be no more peace on the Galaxy, until the Empire was defeated, or they ran out of chances.

Breha looked at him as he left his ship, and was able to read from his expression that the time for only subterfuge was over. Leia was hopefully in her way to Tatooine in order to ask for Obi-Wan, they would need all the help they could get for this. And former Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi was their best chance, especially against Darth Vader and his Master.

He trusted Leia, his daughter, but also the daughter of Padmé Amidala – and he missed his old friend to this day – to succeed in convincing Obi-Wan to leave exile. Anakin always had a knack at convincing Obi-Wan of dangerous acts, and Leia had a lot of her biological father in her, Bail had always been hopeless at convincing her to not be reckless, and he eventually gave up and just supported her endeavors. 

His hand took Breha’s, and he told her about the Death Star, and about the Rebellion’s state. She took a deep breath, and he knew she agreed with him.

Much as the two of them, natives of Alderaan, would wish otherwise, peace would not win the Galaxy back from Emperor Palpatine and his underlings.

Breha prepared a speech, and Bail waited. She was their Queen, and needed to be the one to start talking. As one of the Rebellion’s leaders, he would then stand up and announce everything she couldn’t. Things she hadn’t been fully privy to, in order to maintain plausible deniability.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed as they prepared for the announcement, his dread not becoming lesser doesn’t matter how long it had been since they first heard of the Death Star.

He heard news, then, of Tantive IV – Leia’s ship, the one she had been in when he spoke to her of Bail Organa – being destroyed. Bail and Breha shared a look, grief clear in their faces.

He didn’t have the Force, not the way he was sure his daughter did, but he liked to think he would have still felt it, were she dead. Maybe there was still hope.

Rebellions were built on hope, after all.

Eventually, Breha’s voice flared up all across Alderaan, her hand still firmly grasped on his.

“My people, I regret to announce the Empire has gone too far. We have endured its misdeeds for years on end, almost two decades. But today, the Alliance to Restore the Republic has made a sad discovery. One that means even us, peaceful as our people may be, need to strike back. My husband, Prince and Viceroy of Alderaan Bail Organa, came home today with a sad truth. Bail, if you will?” Breha looked at him, and he squeezed her hand before starting to speak.

“The Empire has finished their new weapon, a planet-killer,” Bail started, needing to close his eyes as he spoke. “Death Star, as they have called it. This means now, more than ever, rebelling is dangerous. But we can’t let things stay as they are, we cannot stay silent in face of such destruction of justice.”

“I am afraid, much as I wish otherwise, the time for peace is over,” Breha spoke, her voice grave.

The entirety of Alderaan was silent, not one person in the streets was able to say a word, after hearing such things. And that was when things changed.

On the skies, before Bail could speak once again, they all saw it.

A black space station, imposing and deadly.

There was no doubt in Bail’s mind they all knew what it meant.

“I am sorry,” Bail said, knowing deep down this would be the last thing their people would hear from him.

He was likely the reason they were there. He was one of the founders of the Rebellion, and he had transformed Alderaan into a military target.

Bail could almost hear Leia’s voice apologizing in his mind, and he realized that she was still alive, after all, though he couldn’t say how he knew it. If Leia was alive, Alderaan would live on.

He trusted her with his life, and in his death, he would still trust her to make things right.

_‘You can do it, Leia,’_ he whispered in his mind, willing her to hear it with all of his might. _‘you will find your brother, and the two of you will bring peace to the Galaxy. I am proud of calling you my daughter.’_

The sky was filled with green, and Bail hugged Breha as they both accepted their fates.

As long as there was light, as long as there were people willing to lay their lives down for the cause, the Rebellion could still win, regardless of whether or not he was there to see it.

The Death Star fired.


End file.
